At present, in a shopping mall, the identification of products, such as the reading for barcode, are substantially performed manually. However, such manual identification cannot work well under a large number of products. In particular, the manual identification is inefficient, time-consuming and labor-consuming, and causes the labor cost to be higher and higher. That is, the manual identification would cause a high cost, and cannot effectively meet the current demand for identifying products.
Therefore, there is a need of a method which enables the products to be identified with high efficiency.